Everlasting Love, oh, and More Calculus
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Levi and Eren have finally graduated high school! An everlasting affection has "bloomed", and it'll help Levi tolerate his fiancée and his mathematical difficulties. Eren is a bright young man, but did he actually think he'd be able escape the horror that is advanced calculus? Don't make Levi laugh. (Sequel to Blooming Love, oh, and Calculus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm here with long-awaited sequel to ****_Blooming Love...and Calculus_****! ヽ****(´･****ω･****`)､ ****I was ecstatic to see how many of you wanted another part, and I'm thrilled to be presenting it. **

**This is a college AU with Levi and Eren, and gosh, I made Eren such a cheeseball, haha ( ´艸｀****) - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Love...and More Calculus<strong>

"I can't believe this," Eren complains, leaning back on his chair. "You can never escape the terror that is calculus."

Levi raises an eyebrow, a smile pulling at the corner of his full lips. "You thought you could escape it? Don't make me laugh."

"No, but I at least hoped that it would thin out," the brunette replies, visibly exasperated. He runs a hand through thick dark chocolate locks. "For the love of - I'm trying to get into medical school."

"Yes, and to be a doctor, Eren, you need to have a substantial knowledge of mathematics," Levi shoots back, an amused smile now gracing his features, grabbing his reading book from underneath a pile of papers. It's a wonder how he found it in the sea of assignments and textbooks, but the young dark-haired man has always had a sharp eye.

"It isn't as bad as high school, right?"

"Okay, yeah, it's easy, but it's more like the amount of problems that's causing my distress."

Eren admits that, though he grumbles, it's not too bad. He's done in the next couple of minutes.

The brunette looks up at Levi who quietly reads a book, a palm resting against his cheek, squishing it slightly. His long and dark eyelashes brush against soft milky skin from behind his glasses.

Levi has definitely matured from his sweet and nerdy fifteen-year-old self, when Eren had first started noticing every little detail about the now young and very handsome nineteen-year-old man. His once wide eyes have now taken a more narrowed shape, but they're still gentle - almond-shaped and turned down slightly at the ends. It's obvious that his Japanese heritage shows through his English one, but Eren loves that. Since the sleeves of Levi's oversized cardigan (that swallows up his small frame) and dress shirt are rolled up, lightly toned lower arms are revealed - he got back into MMA, and it's obvious that it's paying off. His thick dark hair is a bit longer - not by too much - just enough to fall into his eyes in an endearing and shy way that Eren finds is adorable.

And that's one thing he kept from his high school days: being cute.

"Are you done?" Levi's voice cuts through the brunette's thoughts.

Eren blinks. "Oh, yeah."

"You were staring at me for more than a minute," the dark-haired man says softly, not looking at his boyfriend/fiancée.

"What, I was? Sorry," Eren apologizes, smiling sheepishly. He knows that Levi is shy when it comes to him and his intense staring. But he honestly can't help it. Maybe when Levi stops being perfect, Eren'll cease his staring - no, actually, he probably wouldn't. It's just...something about the younger man that has Eren's eyes attracted to him.

"You're like an optical magnet," the brunette resolves.

Levi flushes and laughs. "I'm like an 'optical magnet'?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should become an ophthalmologist, so I can make sure I'm the only one looking at you." Eren grins and winks. His boyfriend's cheeks are a strawberry-red color, at this point in time, as he shyly twists his promise ring around a slim finger.

"You're so sweet, Eren," Levi says, embarrassed. Eren laughs at the younger man's overly cute expression, despite the pink flush on his tanned cheeks.

"That's only because you're too adorable for your own good."

The dark-haired man smiles, turning back to his book - Eren hasn't changed a bit, mentally, since high school. Although, physically...that's a different story.

Now standing at one-hundred-seventy-three centimeters, the brunette is nothing short of an Adonis. Smooth tanned skin, a caramel that complements tousled, thick dark chocolate locks, still messy as ever. His hair has grown just a bit, not too much, just so that is brushes the nape of his neck and tickles his long dark eyelashes. His turquoise - or are they sea-green, maybe a shade of emerald? No...blue as sapphires? - eyes are as bright as ever, passionate and loving more than ever towards Levi. Maria University has a lacrosse team, but it's obvious that's not the only thing keeping Eren's toned physique (A.K.A. the infamous eight-pack and strong arms that have girls drooling like a preying pack of wolves). His sky-blue button up with breast pockets hides his sturdy frame, deceiving you.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek god Adonis?" Levi asks, flipping a page in his book.

"Of course, I love Greek mythology. I remember I got hooked onto the Percy Jackson series when I was eleven," Eren recalls.

Levi snaps his fingers. "Oh, I remember that series! I love it - I think it's still going on."

Eren raises his eyebrows. "Really? Is it going to be the American version of Naruto?"

"Probably not. It's difficult to have that much endurance." Levi laughs, closing his book and pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I know, right?" Eren exhales. "I don't know how people do it."

"A forward attitude, I suppose."

"Speaking of a forward attitude, did you know your sis is dating someone?"

"What? No." Levi pouts slightly. "She doesn't tell me this type of stuff because she thinks I'll tell Dad or Mom, but _she's _the snitch!"

"Aw," Eren laughs at the other male's lovable expression, "but yeah, she's dating this guy named Aaron Akiyama."

"Aaron Akiyama…" Levi thinks for a moment. "Oh, he's the transfer student from America."

"He's pretty cute. I met him once, and he's really nice…" Eren trails off, and Levi knows that he's pondering about something.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that...they're relationship seems awfully intimate, and I'm worried for Mikasa."

Once the brunette voices his worries, Levi frowns. "Well, let's just see how this unrolls. I'm always wary of people that I don't know well, especially guys dating my sister."

"Yeah…" Eren grins, brightening up the atmosphere. "Don't worry about it! Sorry for troubling you. I thought that you should know."

"It's fine! I'm glad you told me. If I found out later, I probably would've been more worried." Levi pushes his book aside, reaching across the table to place his hands over Eren's folded ones, outstretched in front of himself.

The brunette relishes the calming warmth radiating from fair hands that contrast yet complement his darker skin tone. Even the metal of Levi's ring is warm. He's like a heater.

"Your hands feel like ice cubes!" Levi furrows his brow, wrapping his small hands gently around Eren's slightly larger ones.

Eren smiles in a mischievous manner, revealing charming dimples and perfect teeth. He could say something really cheesy right now...and so he does.

"So you can warm them up, my sweet."

"You're going to melt me with _your _sweetness." Levi's cheeks color a bit, and he laughs slightly. "But that's why I love you."

Eren leans down to kiss the warm fingers providing him with heat. "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! So I'm sick again - this time, I have the flu. Yay me (cantyouseehowhappyiam).**

**So I started this chapter a while ago, and I timed it perfectly - during the flu season. The only downside to that, is that I'm also on the same boat as Levi, who is bed-ridden (for now). And yes, I remember that someone on the first story had asked for sick!Levi. You get a sick!Makoto along with him, too (congratulations). - Makoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Love...and More Calculus<strong>

"Achoo!" Levi lets out one of his famous (and utterly adorable) mousy sneezes - into his arm and away from his fiancée, of course - sitting in his and Eren's shared bed on this fine and cloudy Monday morning.

He sniffles. "Excuse me."

"Bless you," Eren says, looking at his boyfriend with a worried look. Over the weekend, it seems that the dark-haired man has caught a cold - nothing too major, but Eren forced him to stay home from classes so that he can rest up.

"Thank you."

Eren giggles. "Aaawww - your sneezes are so cute!"

Levi brushes away stray locks falling into his eyes with a sleeve-covered hand. "So I've been told." His tone of voice is unamused.

"Anyways, will you be okay on your own?" the brunette asks, standing up from the chair placed next to Levi's bedside.

"Yes, I'll be fine," his beloved replies. "Now go to classes, or you'll be late."

"Alright, take care. Love you." Eren blows a kiss before he leaves the room.

Levi smiles and waves slightly. "Love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Armin walks up to his best friend, "where's your lovely fiancée?"<p>

"Has the flu," Eren replies.

"I'm assuming it's not major, since you're here."

"Wow. You're good at the 'assuming game'."

"It's what I do," Armin brags, giving a joking, over-confident smile.

If you asked Eren who changed the most, physically, his answer would be his blonde, blue-eyed best friend since, like, forever.

Four years have done Armin (especially) good, but the most surprising change is that he cut his hair short and grew out his bangs, which are now neatly swept across his forehead. It complements his thick-framed glasses and wide sky-blue eyes. The blonde now stands at one-hundred-seventy-two centimeters, just a centimeter off of Eren, but he's still well off.

"Well, that sucks. I know there's a bug going around - Connie's little brother has the flu, too, from school," Armin remarks.

Eren snaps his fingers. "What was his brother's name again? Uh...oh! Travis, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Travis is one of my dad's patients," the brunette replies, running a hand through dark chocolate locks, messing them up. "Just for physicals and such."

"Right. Trav is in his junior year of high school now."

"You two close?" Eren questions. "You are dating Connie, after all."

Armin nods. "He seems to have taking a liking to me."

"That's good. It's kind of awkward when you're dating someone with siblings you don't know well." Eren shrugs. "Good thing I've known Mikasa for a while."

"Speaking of Mikasa." Armin pointedly looks over at a certain place. Eren whips his head in the direction, bright turquoise eyes focusing on a young woman with pretty and long ebony locks (the color is a perfect match to Levi's dark hair) walking with her boyfriend, a boy around the same height as Eren, has tousled midnight-black hair and perceptive dark chocolate eyes hidden behind a pair of black-framed glasses.

Armin and Eren watch as Aaron tells something to Mikasa, causing her to laugh. The brunette's eyes change to a dull dark navy-blue color.

"It's her decision."

"I know," Armin agrees. "Calm down. We'll see how this unrolls."

"Okay." Eren nods, his jaw clenching slightly. "I'm acting too overprotective."

His blonde friend smiles. "You're like a dad to her, in some ways."

The chocolate-haired man laughs slightly. "Sorry. I don't mean to come off like that, I'm just worried, is all."

"I am, too, but…" Armin gives a thumbs-up and a teeth-revealing smile, "this is Mikasa we're talking about. Don't think she can kick some butt."

Eren laughs. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry about her."

"Let's hurry, class is going to start soon!"

* * *

><p>"I'm home, honey!" Eren calls into the house as he takes off his shoes.<p>

He doesn't get a response, but he expected that. Levi's throat is sore, so he probably wouldn't be hollering, or he's just asleep.

Eren peeks his head into their room to see that his boyfriend is awake and reading a book. He would've felt better if Levi was sleeping, but at least the dark-haired man is not up and walking around, as active as he is.

Levi looks up from his book and pushes his glasses up with a smile. "Welcome home." His voice is a bit wobbly from his cold, and cracks, but it's what Eren has been needing to come back to. He's glad he only had morning classes today.

As he sits down next to Levi, the brunette is engulfed in the sweet aroma of candy apples. He cracks an amused smile.

Levi's scent has rubbed off on the sheets because of how long he was in bed. Eren definitely be sleeping soundly tonight.

"Armin and I saw Mikasa walking to the university with her boyfriend," the brunette mentions, lying down across Levi's legs, which are probably nice and warm underneath the duvet covers.

"How nice," Levi says as Eren moves to wrap his arms around a petite waist. "He wasn't doing anything funny, was he?"

"No! No," the older man yells slightly before pressing his face into Levi's stomach and nuzzling into the soft material of his pyjama shirt. He knows that the younger man can get fairly protective over his older sister.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Yet," Levi reassures, threading his slim fingers through Eren's fluffy chocolate locks with a small smile.

"Oh, I talked to my dad on the way home, and he told me how to take care of your lengthy virus," Eren mentions. The type of flu going around has Levi in bed for at least three to five days with a fever, but in total, he'll kept this virus for about fourteen to seventeen days.

"That sucks. I haven't gotten sick for a while now, so I'm a bit on edge," Levi admits.

"Aw, don't be stressed out - it'll just make your virus worse," his beloved boyfriend chides lightly. "Just take it day by day, and I'll help you through it!"

"Thank you."

Eren grimaces. "That just means no kisses for two weeks or more. I think I'm the one being tortured here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm back with some more sick Levi and caring Eren! Haha. I love these two. I threw in some Armin and Connie to top it all off. I love those two, too. - Makoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Love...and More Calculus<br>**

"At least yesterday was Friday," Eren says, standing next to Levi's bedside with an oral thermometer in his hand. "Now open up."

Levi grimaces. "I'm slightly scared that you're the one to stick something in my mouth."

The older man acts hurt, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm offended, especially since I'm studying to become a doctor."

"Alright, alright." Levi resigns, opening his mouth.

His mouth is rather small, Eren notices, sticking the thermometer underneath the younger man's tongue. It's cute.

"Hey, just be happy I'm not using one of those rectal thermometers," the brunette shoots back. Levi gives him a look.

'_But I'm sure you would like that, wouldn't you.'_

Eren gapes slightly, trying not to smile. "Excuse me! I am not that type of person, okay? And I wouldn't go insulting someone when you have something sharp in your mouth. And when that someone is holding said sharp object in your mouth."

The thermometer beeps at that moment, causing Levi to move away as the brunette removes said item from his mouth to look at the temperature.

"99.7 degrees. Not too bad, but still a fever," Eren says, walking out of the room to throw the covering away and wash his hands.

Levi coughs into his elbow, sounding mucus-y. He rubs his sore throat afterwards. It's amazing how different his sneezes and coughs sound.

His boyfriend comes back into the room with a furrowed brow. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just coughing."

Eren goes over to his side of the bed and sits down, grabbing the book sitting on his nightstand. He and Levi move closer to each other, the younger man wrapping an arm around Eren's and pressing his cheek onto the soft material of the brunette's fir-scented hoodie, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his glasses pushing against the bridge of his nose. The older man leans down a bit to press a kiss to thick and tousled ebony-black locks. Like always, the sweet scent of candy apples invades his senses. Eren never gets tired of this particular scent, and he never will.

Levi smiles, snuggling closer to the brunette's warm body. "I love you."

"Aw, I love you, too."

Both young men sit for a bit and enjoy the warmth radiating from one another's body, before Eren opens up his book to read.

Levi dozes off, his breathing evening out and becoming less frequent. It sounds worrisome, but it's not unusual for the dark-haired man, so Eren isn't too concerned about it.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, the soft vibration of a cell phone breaks Eren from his reading. He shifts slightly to glance over at the nightstand sitting by Levi's bedside. Sure enough, as the brunette predicted, the dark-haired man's phone is emitting a gentle blue from its screen.

Without too much disturbance (Eren hopes), he reaches over to grab Levi's cell phone and takes a look at the caller ID. He swipes the screen and answers.

"Hello?"

"Eren, is that you?" a familiar voice asks.

"Yeah, sorry. Levi is fast asleep." The brunette speaks in a lower tone of voice, as to not wake his boyfriend up, despite the fact of the dark-haired man being a rather deep sleeper.

"Were you sleeping, too? I didn't mean to wake you up," Hanji says worriedly. "You must be tired from taking care of poor Levi."

"Nah. I'm fine. I think you should be more worried about him." Eren laughs slightly.

Hanji clicks his tongue in a sympathetic manner, reminding the turquoise-eyed man of an anxious mother hen. "Aw, my poor baby. Tell him I said to get well soon, okay?"

"Of course. I'll make sure to tell him when he wakes up."

"Thank you, Eren! You take care as well. I know it can be pretty stressful to take care of a sick person."

"Alright. Thanks, Hanji."

"No problem. Bye, now! I'll see you on Monday!"

"Bye!" Eren chuckles before hanging up. Levi is lucky to have such a caring best friend.

Carefully and strategically, Eren smoothly maneuvers his arm around Levi's back, placing the younger man's phone back on his nightstand. He holds his breath as the dark-haired man shifts, but relaxes once he sees that Levi is just getting comfortable against his side. Eren smiles lightly, bringing the arm (that was reaching over) to loosely wrap around slightly prominent hips.

Levi starts to snore slightly - it's very soft and you need to listen closely to hear it.

Now Eren knows that he's in a state where you can't wake him up unless you injure him in some way. Hitting his hand on the corner of the nightstand is most effective, from experience. But Eren doesn't plan on doing that anytime soon. Levi needs his rest, after all.

* * *

><p>Armin glances over at the shorter man walking next to himself with a soft smile. It's rare that he and Connie get to grab some fresh air together, as the latter is either taking care of his little brother or studying or helping his parents with errands. All in all, he's pretty busy.<p>

Right now, in his arms and pressed tightly against his chest, Connie holds a pile of books from classes he had just got out of. Armin offered to hold them, but the smaller man insisted that he was fine.

As they converse on the walk to Connie's apartment, Armin notices a tiny sliver of lightly tanned skin revealed by the smaller male's loose black v-neck riding up a bit, unable to be covered by the jacket wrapped around his hips. Slyly, the blonde reaches over to pinch the visible skin, causing Connie to yelp in surprise.

"Ow! What the heck, Armin?" he complains, swatting at the blue-eyed man's hand, leaving an irritated sting behind on fair skin.

Armin laughs. "Sorry. Perfect opportunities are just too hard to let go of."

"Of course they are." Connie rolls his eyes, but allows the taller man to wrap a gentle arm around his waist.

Unfortunately, Connie has inherited short genes from his family and still remains the same height as he was in high school. He honestly doesn't care, since Travis is dragged down by that gene, too, standing at one-hundred-sixty centimeters, never to grow a single millimeter again.

He has grown out his hair a bit as well - Armin claims that he didn't expect his hair to be black, maybe a chocolate-brown, like Sasha's hair. Both of them do come from the same part of the country, after all. It was a pleasant surprise.

But Connie is full of them.

Once both young men reach Connie's shared apartment (with Travis, since their parents are rarely home), Armin gives the smaller man a chaste kiss to the forehead. "Take care, okay?"

"You, too. I can't be taking care of two sick people."

"Alright, my dear."

"Oh, shush, Arlert."

Armin smiles. "But seriously. I love you."

"Love you, too." Connie's face flushes slightly before he closes the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! So it's been, what, two weeks? ...Happy Valentine's Day! Yeah, and so I decide to write a chapter for this cheese-tastic holiday because why the heck not. Haha (imterrible). - Makoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Love...and More Calculus<strong>

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Levi startles when he's suddenly turned around by the waist with much ease. He was just peacefully stirring cookie dough, making Eren's favorite sweet - gingersnap cookies. It was a surprising fact to learn about the brunette, in all honesty; gingersnap isn't the sweetest sweet.

A soft kiss is pressed to the back of Levi's hand, before a bouquet of perfect sunny-yellow roses is placed into that same hand. They're bright flowers, and they smell wonderful as well. Around the stems, a thin, black, satin ribbon is tied.

"It's something small, but - oof!" Eren is cut off by Levi's hugging him.

"Thank you," is all the younger man says, but the brunette knows that he's truly touched.

"You're welcome. I love you." The taller man hugs back.

"I love you, too."

Both males pull away from each other, both smiling affectionately at each other.

Levi walks around Eren and places the bouquet on the dining table with care, exiting the kitchen to find a vase to put it in.

"Hey, have you heard from your sister recently?" Eren questions once his boyfriend returns with a clear crystal vase, and goes over to the sink to fill it with water.

"Now that you mention it, no," Levi replies, glancing over his shoulder. The somewhat-fluffy bow loosely sitting on the back of his hips catches Eren's eye. "Should I be concerned?"

The brunette glances up, watching as Levi walks over to the table and places a couple roses at a time into the vase. "I have no idea," he answers back truthfully. "I mean, I don't have siblings, so I wouldn't know the right time to be concerned or not."

Levi grimaces slightly. "But she has Aaron now…"

"True."

"I'll leave her alone. She can handle herself," the dark-haired man decides, wiping his hands on the apron he dons, done with arranging the roses. "Anyways, thanks for the flowers, it was sweet of you, Eren."

"I figured that I'd go the cliché way." The brunette smiles, showing off perfect teeth and endearing dimples, looking down before glancing back up - Eren's way of reacting to a compliment. "I'm glad you like it, though."

"Oh, you. Just full of clichés, hm?" Levi smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

Eren can't help but feel glad that he and Levi don't have any classes this fine Saturday. They'll get to spend time together on this romantic holiday. Despite them not being able to kiss - the younger man still has a slight cold, which explains his weak and cracking voice - it's nice to be able to be around Levi without worrying about catching whatever he had.

The dark-haired man straightens out Eren's light green button-down shirt, which brings out the dark forest-green in his deep blue-green eyes, that was ruffled from their hug.

Right about now, Eren would like to kiss Levi the living daylights, but that's not happening unless he wants to get sick through lip-to-lip contact. The brunette feels deprived after a little more than two whole weeks of no kissing. Oh, well, he doesn't want to get sick, so that's the price to pay, he supposes.

"I'm almost done with making gingersnap cookies," Levi mentions, going back to the mixing bowl sitting on the counter.

Eren smiles. "Aw, you remember what my favorite cookies are!"

"Of course. I'm good at remembering trivial information."

"Either way, I'm glad."

"That's great, sweetie," Levi says, continuing to stir a caramel-colored substance.

Eren narrows his eyes slightly. "Are you listening?"

"I hear talking."

The brunette chuckles, shaking his head. "This is why I'm engaged to you, I suppose."

"You supposed right," his boyfriend says, not looking up.

"So you were listening to me!"

"What was that, Eren?"


End file.
